


Third Degree

by 2_Kakimikochiri_0



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: A lot of murder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Yandere, a lot of swearing, seriously basically every form of murder imaginable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Kakimikochiri_0/pseuds/2_Kakimikochiri_0
Summary: idk how to summarize this its 7am ive been up all night and I need sleep but ill try my bestPpoiyo grows an unhealthy obsession over Emoto (Kasane Emoto. He's a fanloid. Google him. I've also changed his personality like fuck because fuck canon.) And it eventually grows into a bit more than a crush.
Relationships: Matsudappoiyo/Kasane Emoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Kachikachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter so it doesn't have any of the hella intense stuff

"So... we're paired up for this?"

Ppoiyo looked down at the boy that his teacher had paired him with for a social studies project. He had black drills, and his eyes were a matching color- against the boy's uniform, he was totally monochrome. They'd never met before. Even so…

"I have an odd sensation in my chest…"

"Looks like it." The boy responded. 

"Well...can i get your name? I'm Matsudappoiyo, but I go by Ppoiyo.."

"Ah, sorry! I'm Emoto."

"You're a Kasane, right?"

"How could you tell." The sentence itself was a question, but he ended it like a statement, and said it with a lot of sarcasm.

"Ah..I was worried you might take that offensively."

"Why would I…?"

"Um... I don't... I don't know. I don't know why I, uh, um, why I thought that."

"God...what the hell's up with me?" Ppoiyo thought to himself.

"Alright...well, we should probably get started by-"

"I-i, i, um, uh, I'm, uh, I'm sorry, what are we, um... what are we... what's the… what's the project again..? I'm so sorry." 

"You don't need to apologise! We're doing a project on the Taisho period."

"That's in... that's in 1972, right?"

"No, silly! It's in 1925."

"Ah, yeah, that's right..! Wait...uhm, what happened then again…? Taisho is, um..when new pottery came along and they started growing more rice and people were taught to use iron and bronze and whatnot, right?"

"No... that was the yayoi period. Though you certainly know it's history!"

Ppoiyo stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. "I, i, um. I... could you…I'm, uh...i…"

"...are you alright…?"

"Um, uh, no. That's exactly what I'm trying to get at, yeah. C-could you excuse me for a moment..?"

"Oh, of course! Whatever you need."

"Thank you." He spoke with the teacher for a moment and then left the classroom.

He backed up against the wall and tried to control his shaky breathing. Once he was inhaling and exhaling like normal, he noticed his pounding heart. 

"The hell is wrong with me today…?" He muttered.

"Am I ill…? No, no that's not what's going on here…" he thought.

He brought a hand to his face, and had to pull it away. 

"Christ…!! Do i have a fever or something…? No, that can't be it, my hand was on my cheek…"

He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed bright red.

"My...so that's why."

He put his face in one hand. "what the fuck…? I've never been shy around people I don't know...well, I've been shy, but not this shy...agh…"

After sitting there with his arm across the sink and his face in the other hand with his fingers through his hair, he moved again, and came to a simple conclusion.

"I'll just go get some water. That should help…"

He opened the classroom door a few minutes later and returned to his seat.

"Sorry about that...i don't know what came over me then."

"Oh, don't worry, it's alright."

"You said it was the Taisho period, correct?"

"Mhm!"

"Universal suffrage movement, increased social advancement for women, class system and family lineage were eliminated, leaving everyone to choose any job. Western culture spread, and the first streetcar conductress was hired."

"Yes, that's it."

"And what exactly are we focusing on here? I'm assuming it'd be the streetcar conductress." He was trying hard to keep his composure.

"Well, that's what we'd get to choose. If you wanna focus on the train conductress, we can. It'd be fun to think about!"

"Alright, well, we're going with that, then?"

"I suppose."

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"Uh...do i sound rude or anything…? I kinda feel like I sound careless. If I do, I'm not meaning to…"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it!"

"Alright.."

They spent about two minutes talking before Emoto made a comment.

"Ah... school's almost over. We can discuss this more if i can get your number."

With that phrase - 'if i can get your number' - something ticked in the back of Ppoiyo's head. It was an odd feeling. It was like... excitement. But it wasn't. It was excitement but... different. His heart started racing.

"Ah...of...of course." 

They exchanged numbers right before the bell rang.

"See you!" Emoto waved.

"You too!" Ppoiyo ran out of the classroom, grabbing his bag as soon as possible and running out of the school.

As soon as he got home, he dropped his bag and sat down on the couch, his face in his hands.

"God, what the fuck. Fuck. What the fuck was that. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. Fuck. What the fuck."

"...is everything alright?" His sister asked.

"No, not at all…"

Chapter 1 end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Kiokugatobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ppoiyo ends up encountering Emoto at the lockers. Without warning, he passes out, and when he wakes up, it just starts to dawn on him...

"That's…weird…" ppoine muttered.

"Yeah, like...I just...i don't know if I can put it into words."

"You don't think you're ill or anything, do you? Sometimes your mind can be affected like that if you're sick…"

"No, no. There's no way it was that."

"Well... maybe it was just, you know, a thing that happened. If it doesn't happen again, we'll just drop it."

"Yeah."

*timeskip because I don't know how to write*

Ppoiyo walked to school, slightly anxious that it would happen again this time.

And as he got to his locker to put his things away, he noticed Emoto next to him.

Right next to him. Their lockers were next to each other.

"How have I not noticed…?" He thought, but he seemed to shift into a haze right before that question could finish asking itself in his head. 

His heart was pounding, and his face was hot. So hot he could've been sweating. And his heart got faster. And started beating even harder. And harder. And harder. And there's no way this is okay.

"Oh, h- um.. are you okay…?" He heard Emoto's voice faintly.

And then he was out.

"Hey...hey, c'mon, wake up…"

"nn…?"

He opened his eyes to see his sister above him. And as he looked at his surroundings, he was...at home?

"was i dreaming…?" He mumbled.

"No...you passed out in front of the lockers at school, so i got permission from the nurse to take you home."

"huh...wait...wh...huh…?" He could still barely feel his own body.

"Um... I'll give you a minute to come back to your senses, then I don't have a problem repeating myself."

"oh...oh that's okay…"

"Alright…" she got up and walked off.

He laid there for a while before it reoccurred to him that he had to actually lift his eyelids if he wanted to see. Gradually, he became conscious of all his limbs again. 

And then the pain came.

"Gaah…!!"

"Oh, yeah, you hit your head pretty hard…"

He didn't say anything, but the way he scrunched his face said it all.

"I can get you some ice if you want…"

"That'd be appreciated…" 

"Alright, give me a moment…"

Ppoiyo sat up slowly with one hand on the back of his head, thinking he was fine to do so. 

Ppoine returned what seemed a little too long later and handed him one of the ice packs they kept in the freezer. He thanked her and held it on the back of his head.

"Okay, so...tell me what happened?"

"Well...okay, hold on. First tell me what you remember."

"Uh…" he paused for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"...nothing...I-I don't remember anything…it's all so hazy..."

"That's... concerning… surely you should remember after recovering…but, what happened is...okay, um, actually, this is all what Emoto said. I didn't see anything. Our lockers are too far apart for me to be able to, but I heard you fall."

"Okay, go on…"

"According to him, you were there, acknowledged him, and... something weird happened? He said you just stared for a second and then blanked...also, apparently your face was red as a tomato."

"..."

"What is it?"

"... There's something about that kid…i can't put my finger on it…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I think it might be him that's making it happen...it makes me so...not myself."

His phone buzzed.

"hmm…?"

Chapter 2 end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this an even length as the last chapter. If i didn't succeed well that sucks


	3. Ayamachi fuuja; byouki piripiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the last chapter, ppoiyo checks his phone only to realize the message is from *him*. After Ppoine presents the idea of pretending to be ill to figure out what's making Ppoiyo react like he does to Emoto, something a bit...out of place happens.

"..."

It almost terrified him who the text was from.

"Does it still happen if i text him…?"

Well, he didn't seem to be feeling anything, so he assumed it was safe.

'hey, i saw what happened earlier, and your sister told me you were awake now, so i wanted to ask if you're doing alright?' Emoto's message read.

It took him a while to figure out how to reply.

"I don't want to tell him I feel like he might be triggering some odd reaction in me…"

He was caught off guard by ppoine's voice.  
"Are you confused as to how you should respond? Because if you are, i have an idea…"

"Eh-?! Oh, oh. Yeah, very. Please go on."

"Maybe just say you do feel sick and take a while off school...and we can try and figure out just what's going on."

"That's…ppoine, you're brilliant."

"Thanks."

And so that's how he replied.

'actually im not feeling well, i think I'll stay off school for a while'

'oh, that's alright, take it easy. I hope you feel better soon!'

"He cares so much…" he thought.

He cares so much. That single sentence in his mind was enough to make his heart jump and for his lungs to refuse to work normally.

He leaned back on the couch, his face starting to go back to that red tint, holding his hands to his chest.

"... I'm starting to think you might actually be ill…"

He didn't reply. He was stuck in his own thoughts, his eyes half closed, and his vision hazy.

He didn't know how long it had been before his sister's fingers were in his face.

"Hey, hey!" She snapped her fingers in front of him. 

"Huh-?!"

"Don't 'huh' me! Do you seriously have no idea how weird you're acting…?"

"Huh…? No, I don't…"

She looked even more concerned than she had before.

"Okay, seriously. Have you not been getting enough sleep or something?"

"I don't usually account those sorts of things…"

"That could mean you're not...here, just try resting for a while…consider it part of figuring out what's going on with you. Cuz if this doesn't do anything, that'll be proof it's not just a simple bug you've caught or a lack of sleep or something...in which case, i don't know what could be going on...but whatever. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Alright, if you say so…"

"Thank you... don't try to do anything stupid if I'm not looking."

"Wasn't planning to…"

"Alright, good."

And so he laid down. Too many though swirled through his head...

Chapter 3 end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the title of this chapter i had two name ideas and didn't wanna pick just one
> 
> On another note, i feel like this chapter kinda sucked and I'm sorry for that, it's one of those chapters that doesn't really contribute to the plot but you still need it for the story to move along and i unfortunately am not good at writing those kinds of things. Even down to the title it's kind of out of place... Sorry :(
> 
> I also really wanted to break it off shorter but my ocd ass has to make all the chapter sort of even length so it was a little forced to stretch out. That also might contribute to it being so bad, so sorry about that too.
> 
> Also, while I'm here, I wanna apologise for the constant editing in formatting of Kachikachi (the first chapter). This is my first time doing a chaptered work and i didn't know exactly how I wanted it. No more edits though, i can promise that.


End file.
